Sand Blossoms
by Red Rabbits
Summary: It was only supposed to be a night of commitmentless sex. So then, how did it turn into something so much more? TemarixSakura. FF Yuri.


**Sand Blossoms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Cause if I did, this would so totally be the case.**

Temari grinned viciously down at the quivering cherry blossom beneath her.

"You like that, eh?" She whispered seductively, bringing her face down into those soft petal locks, her warm breath bouncing playfully against the pale, marked ear. The head beneath her nodded once, then twice, and a breathless moan erupted from beneath the swollen and bruised, yet still surprisingly pink, lips of Konoha's very own pink-haired kunoichi.

"Uhh, Temari-san…" The name spoken was more of a sigh, given the heavy pants that burst from her lips.

"I see I've worn you out, itooshi." Emerald eyes opened wide at the endearment, shifting her head to stare into the aquamarine orbs of her lover.

"I-itooshi?" Her voice quavered, the pants stilled by surprise. The vicious grin that spread across the blonde-haired beauty's lips widened.

"Hai. I told you, Saku-chan, before we began these delightful session, that I wanted more then just a one night stand. That's why I keep coming back." The aquamarine eyes bored into the fiery jade ones, sparkling and glinting with adrenaline and…something else?

Sakura dared not to even think about it, lest of all jinx it by saying it aloud.

"Oh, Temari-san…" She whispered, before the shakes and quivers of her slight frame subsided. Bringing a small, pale hand up, she ran it through the blonde's hair lovingly, working through the silky strands. She sighed again, the tremulousness evident in the small puff of air. "Could this ever really be?"

"Well duh, silly baka." Temari grabbed the slight, ivory hand in her own slightly larger, slightly rougher one, pulling the small slip of a girl on top of her as she flipped onto her back. "I wouldn't have bothered with you, even if you were the cutest kunoichi without a lover I've ever seen."

"I _was?"_ Sakura whispered huskily, delight creeping inside of her already churning stomach, sending sparks up and down her spine. She could feel her small breasts rub in what seemed anticipation, pressed to Temari's ribcage, slightly lower then Temari's own voluptuous breasts because of her stature. Her lower body ground itself between Temari's juicy thighs, and she blushed, just thinking of how she had tasted the molten core between them just moments ago.

"Now you're _mine, _my blushing blossom." And the sweaty, pounding, needy lovemaking ensued.

* * *

"Saku-chan…Sakura-chan…itooshi…wake up…" The gentle prodding voice invaded my ears, triggering my 'waking up in the morning groan reflex.' 

"But I don't want too…" my pale voice was muffled by the pillow in my mouth, but I knew she could hear me. She wasn't one of the most feared ninja for nothing.

"Come on, koibito. I promised the other nins that we would get together today to celebrate all of us passing our jounin exams." I felt her nudge my neck with her nose, breathing over the sensitive spot covered in love bites. A small giggle escaped the trap of my lips, and I sighed.

"But I don't _care_ about that," I groaned, turning my face to capture her lips for a quick minute before I continued. "I just want to sleep all day, and…and…" I blushed, sending a meaningful glance towards Temari, who had a devilish playing upon her lips. "Well, you know."

"Know, I don't think I do. Care to remind me?" She swirled small spirals along my shoulder blades, and I swatted her hand away.

"You live to torture me!" I pouted, turning away from her and sitting up.

"If that's what it takes, koi, then yes. I live for it."

Snorting, I pushed myself off the bed, her snickers following me into the bathroom.

"If you want anymore of _this,_" I stuck out my chest and wiggled my backside, suckling on a finger sensuously, "Then you better get in here." With a giggle, I disappeared into the white, tiled room.

"Damn, I'd have to be dead not too."

* * *

I smiled at my former teammates and previous rookie friends as I entered the bar. I knew we were late, and I hoped the reason was not obvious. Even though me and Temari had been seeing each other as more then a fling then anything, it was becoming more serious, deeper and with more meaning. Even though I had argued with myself I had only wanted a fuck buddy for the nights I was feeling stressed from my missions, I simply couldn't deny the feelings that were blooming for the blonde sand nin. 

And I knew she couldn't deny her own. I nervously tugged at the loose strands of pink hair, before Temari lightly pinched my backside.

"Quit your worrying. You look dead sexy, and you know it." I turned to look at her, rolling my eyes. I had intended for a quick scorn filled look, but I knew my eyes had lingered to long on the curves of her lips and breasts. And her wink told me she had noticed it.

"Stop it!" I swatted her hand away playfully. "Someone's going to see us!"

"So?" She growled, but stopped her advances and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, lowering my eyes prettily. "But I'm just not ready to tell them. I mean…at first, this was totally just a fling. But now…"

"It's something more." She finished firmly for me, the corners of her mouth lifting almost dreamily before she planted a small kiss on my lips. "I know, koi. But I want to be able to touch you in public, so hurry up and resolve the turmoil in your heart. You know I'll protect you."

"I know…Hey! I don't need your pro-" But my protests were cut short as the bar doors opened and we stepped into the smoky atmosphere. Temari immediately lit up, giving a small sigh of contentment at her first drag.

"You better damn well stop that smoking Temari! I swear, I will not kiss anyone with cancerous breath!" I hissed angrily into her ear, and she sent me an eye roll before stamping it out underneath her boot.

"Fine, fine, koi. For you." She grumbled back, before we both spotted our respective teams and, with small looks filled with meaning and…defiantly something else, but we parted ways. For now.

* * *

_Is it a yes or a no go? Review, all you lovelies, and tell me you want me to continue. For future reference, this story might be getting to NC-17-y for this site, so I also have it posted on adultfanfiction under the username/penname Koikoi. Love and victory!  
_


End file.
